Cyan Cook
Cyan Cook, or Acedia Bubblaqua, was the main protagonist for The Norm's Cliché Romantic Comedy. In The Geeks' Cliché Romantic Comedy, she takes the position as a CQUAD agent, and is one of the antagonists in the series. She is also known as Acedia or Acedia Bubbleaqua and was the CQUAD's Sin of Sloth. She was a former student in Lazal University and is the step sister of Ryan Nillois. Appearance Cyan's most notable part of her looks are her long, cyan hair. Her bangs cover her right eye. She is relatively shorter than people her age. She has pale skin, and cyan eyes. When she doesnt get enough sleep, she grows eyebags, but then they disappear after she sleeps again. Cyan, despite her age, is quite shorter than average. She has large blue eyes, long light blue hair that reaches the lower portion of her back, and fair skin. She wears a hair clip on her head with the design of two blue bubbles, given to her by Nick Ontario. In her casual clothes, Cyan's wardrobe almost varies, but she usually wears her favorite bubble-themed white and blue jacket. She usually pairs this with shorts and a tee, and sneakers. As CQUAD's Sloth, Cyan wore the standard CQUAD white uniform. However, like most of the other core members, the logo on her shoulder plates has a blue "A" on it. As CQUAD Agent Acedia Bubblaqua, the only things that changes in her appearance are her clothes. She wears a CQUAD uniform that looks a bit oversized with cyan sleeves, a cyan shirt underneath, black shorts, and black boots. Personality Cyan is a really arrogant person. She fires back any insult or compliment that is thrown at her, usually with profanity, and doesn't seem to care much about others. Sometimes, however, she becomes a really understanding person, especially with Nick Ontario. She is a deep sleeper, and gets extremely irritated when someone disrupts her sleep. She doesnt care about her academics, nor about her social life. She is really judgemental and is usually a loner. Cyan is known to be a lazy, easily irritated person who swears a lot. She gets very angry and scary when she is woken up, to the point where even CQUAD's Envidia Verde is afraid to wake her from her sleep. After she was brainwashed by Ira Dorex, she inherited traits of a murderer, gaining slight but unexpressed pleasure from killing. She loves anime and everything related to Japan. But she is addicted to bubbles. Her entire bedroom is bubble-designed, and she confirmed to have at least 2 liters of bubble mixture. History Cyan's father, Vien Nillois, didn't mean to impregnate her mother, Rochelle Cook. Their relationship was kept a secret for plenty of years until one day Vien decided to erase all records of him and Rochelle and left the family for good. Around this time, Blainely Anderson, was looking for a place to stay in. So, she brainwashed Cyan and Rochelle into thinking that she was Cyan's cousin from Ohio. Cyan grew up with her mother and "cousin" in an average house, however she was very moody and pessimistic. When she reached the third grade, she went to study at Lazal. She didn't make any friends at the school, but the boys in her batch found her cute. Despite her being unaware, she was famous among the batch's males. She then met paths with Nick Ontario, another student from Lazal. The two grew close despite a rocky start until they stated to like each other. One fateful day however, a fire broke out at the university. Nick saved Cyan from being toppled on by a falling pillar, but got trapped in the process. She wasn't able to escape the campus however, as she was knocked unconscious by Superbia Azzael and was abducted. At the CQUAD hideout, she was brainwashed and was implanted with the Sin of Sloth. From then on, she acted as a core member of the Detective Groups. Story TBA Trivia *Cyan is the total opposite of Ryan Nillois, her step brother in terms of personality. **She is a female, whereas Ryan is a dude. **She loves anime, whereas Ryan hates them. **Ryan is shy and timid (in human form), while Cyan is aggressive. **She is a pro curser, whereas Ryan usually censors his words. *In one of the chapters, Cyan confirmed that her favorite anime is Tokyo Ghoul. *Her birthday is on April 13. *Cyan is the Sloth of CQUAD. Her title is based off the Seven Deadly Sins from the Bible. She shares this trait with other CQUAD members. *Cyan's favorite color is cyan. *Her codename, Acedia Bubblaqua, is derived from Sloth (Acedia), one of the seven deadly sins. "Bubblaqua" is taken from the nickname she got in school. Category:Characters Category:Detective Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists